


love of my life.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cake, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Engagement, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: little pieces that i wrote on instagram.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. daddy's little kitten.

the memory of having dinner with your family and the kuroos relived your mind vividly as you exhaled deeply into a yawn. you could still faintly feel the traces of tetsuro's teasing fingertips travel up your thigh as you sliced a piece of leftover birthday cake for you to snack on. a slight shiver ran down your spine at the thought. you really never imagined to be friends with benefits with your childhood best friend. the look on kenma's face when he realized what tetsuro was doing pulled you out of the fantasy, making you giggle to yourself as you ate some cake. 

"what're you giggling about, y/n?" his husky voice whispered in your ear from behind.  
  
you slightly jumped from his sudden appearance, replying, "nothing, just thinking about your brother's face during dinner. do you want some?" you shoveled some cake onto your fork before lifting it behind you for him to take. 

he leaned up against you, resting each hand on the counter to entrap you in his warmth. he hummed then took a bite. "thankfully he was the only one that noticed. your parents have been trying to pair us together for as long as i remember. especially now, since i'm done with college," he replied casually, nuzzling his nose against your jaw as he ate the cake. he took the opportunity to kiss your exposed neck as you took another bite of cake.  
  
"tch, my parents aren't the only ones. your parents too, tetsu."  
  
"why don't we give them what they want?" his teasing breath tickled your skin as he trailed light kisses down your neck. "you're twenty-two now, our moms have been wanting a grandbaby," he teased.

you bit your lip, hyper aware of his presence. "mmm... you'd like that huh?" your voice dropped to a murmur as you focused on his actions. you closed your eyes, feeling his lips graze across your skin. "mmn.. ahh~" you moaned out softly as he nudged his leg between your thighs, pushing himself against you teasingly.  
  
"what's that noise, kitten?" he growled sexily as he gripped your waist securely, bucking his hips against you roughly. "you know... you look pretty sexy in my hoodie."

with each teasing thrust, your body bumped into the counter. wanting to feel him more, you lean against it as you spread your legs more. "t-tetsu, fuck..." his nimble fingers sensually slid themselves up the hoodie you wore and then moved across your exposed midriff, leaving goosebumps in their wake. he pressed his harden dick against your soaking panties, sensually rocking his hips against your entrance slowly. "stop teasing," you demanded, pushing your hips against his. 

you heard the smirk in his voice as he responded, "as you wish, birthday girl." he then flipped you over and picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. he murmured your name sexily as he brushed his lips against yours. at first his mouth barely grazed yours, but then your kiss gradually grew deeper as he carried you to your room. you couldn't help but eagerly grind onto him as you ran your fingers through his soft hair. once you got to your room, he laid you down onto the bed that creaked underneath his weight as he straddled you.

you stared up at him, biting your lip in anticipation. you hungrily eyed his bare, muscular chest down to his toned abs that curved down into a v line that was visibly peaking out of the dangerously low hanging sweats he wore. your eyes slowly traveled back up to his face to see a smirk plastered on his smug face. "... what?"  
  
he chuckled lowly as he shook his head, cockily saying, "pretty sexy huh, y/n?" he leaned over you, catching your hands and pushing them back against the bed above your head as you stared up into his eyes. his free hand slowly caressed your curves as it traveled up your side, bringing the only piece of fabric you wore besides your underwear up with it. not a second after he slipped off the hoodie, his eyes devoured your body. "you're wearing my favorite set." he ducked his head down, sucking on your skin. 

"nngh! ahh~" a moan of ecstasy escaped your lips unbidden and you bit your lip in an attempt to stifle any more that might come. you arched into him, biting your lip as you felt his mouth move up your neck. your hips bucked instinctively beneath him as you felt his hot tongue licking the sensitive flesh. you helped him strip his clothes quickly, reaching down to slowly stroke his length. 

"put it in, kitten," he said in a demanding voice, staring down at you with intense heat in his eyes. you bit your lip and pushed your panties aside, slipping only his tip in. something flickered in his eyes then a smirk tugged on his lips. "you'll regret that, little kitten." the next thing you knew, he was roughly thrusting up into you. you moaned loudly at the sudden burst of pleasure, arching your back towards him. you bucked your hips the best you could to be in sync with his thrusts, but he gripped your waist causing you to stop. "it's your birthday, let daddy pleasure his little kitten.." he grunted as he thrusted deeply into you. each thrust of his went deeper and faster causing you to lose yourself in pleasure. he leaned over to hold onto the headboard as he kept up his rhythm. "mmn... make a mess on daddy's dick, kitten." his voice sexy and low as he gave you a command. 

your breath was ragged as your moans accompanied the sounds of both your flesh roughly slapping against one another. "tetsu~ ahh~" you gripped his wrist as you looked up at him with a lust filled gaze. when his eyes met yours, you shyly turned your head away. 

he gripped your chin firmly, making you look back up at him. "look at me, kitten. let me see how good I make you feel..." you flushed under the intensity of his gaze, but you couldn't help but lock eyes. slowly down his pace, he leaned down for a kiss. he was too impatient to wait for you and used his thumb to gently open your mouth for him, pushing his hungry tongue inside. "nngh... y/n, open your mouth for me. i need more."

the sudden intimacy of his tongue on yours made you pull away, but he firmly grabbed your chin and held you as your kiss deepened. he slid the hand that was resting on your hip up to cradle the back of your head gently, all of his emotions into your hot kiss, so affectionately it was slightly painful. the sensation of the passionate kiss and his dick penetrating you led you straight to orgasm. you shuddered as the feeling overwhelmed your body, holding onto him. 

he pulled back slightly and dragged his thumb languidly across your lips, as if savoring the wetness he left on them. "that's my good girl..." he rested his forehead against yours as he continued to use you. he bit his lip as he groaned sexily, tensing slightly before relaxing as he released. he thrusted into you a few more times before pulling out to lay down next to you, pulling you into his warm embrace. 

he nuzzled his nose against the side of your face as you welcomed his warmth. he nipped at your earlobe, rubbing your back soothingly. he sighed happily then whispered softly into your ear, "you know... kitten. i've always loved you since we were kids..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo's birthday surprise.

the excitement i felt ran through my whole body as i finished decorating the little cake i made. i couldn’t contain the little squeal that escaped as i stepped back to admire my work. after taking a quick picture, i quickly tiptoed out of the kitchen and into our bedroom, crawling into the bed. “baby… baby…” i cooed as i looked over his shoulder. he groaned in response, not bothering to wake up. i softly shook his shoulder, pressing featherlike kisses on his neck. “daddy…” 

“mm…” he groggily responded, finally fluttering his eyes open as he peeked up at me from the corner of his eye. 

i gently pulled the pillow he was clutching to his face away and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “come with me.” 

“babe… it’s…” he paused, lifting his head a bit to look at the digital alarm clock at the night stand. “it’s one in the morning.” 

“i knowwww…” i sat up, slowly pulling his body up with me as best i could. “it’ll only take a second.” 

he sighed and got up, begrudgingly following me into the kitchen. “what is it, baby? it’s so late,” he yawned, itching his chest with his free hand. 

a huge grin spread across my face as i lifted the little cake i made for him. “happy birthday, testu…” 

his eyes twinkled in the dim kitchen light as he looked back down at me. a small chuckle vibrated from his throat as he gently took the cake from me and set it back down on the counter. as his hands cradled my face, his lips softly pressed themselves against mine. “thank you.” 

“woww, twenty six huh?” i teased, but a smile found its way onto my face as i returned his kiss. “i love you with all my heart.” 

“i love you too, my big dork.” with a smile of his own, he lifted my hand up and twirled me under his arm. he pulled me to him, wrapping his other arm around my waist securely. he held my hand against his chest as we danced quietly in the middle of the kitchen. he rested his forehead against mine, his hazel eyes gazing back into mine lovingly. 

i wrapped my other arm around his neck as i swayed with him to the silent music in our heads. we danced quietly as time slowly passed us by. i couldn’t help but feel happiness as i danced with the man i loved. in this moment, my heart couldn’t feel any more full. 

“i can’t wait until we can do this every night,” he whispered, planting a kiss on my nose. 

“is that so, tetsu?” i scrunched my nose up a bit, my eyes falling to my hand pressed against his chest where the ring he proposed to me with gleamed in the dim light. “we should get married sooner than later then.”

“mhmm i can’t wait to call you my wife.” he stated as he playfully dipped me, earning him a small squeal of excitement. he laughed quietly, pulling me back to him. “shhh, be quiet. you’ll wake him up.” we were both quiet for a moment until we heard a squeak as the bed dipped followed by light pitter patters of tiny footsteps. we both looked at each other as a sheepish smile touched my lips. “look what you didddd,” he teased as tiny hands grabbed at our legs. he leaned down to pick up our son before planting kisses all over both of our faces. “let’s try some of mommy’s cake, yeah?” 

i went to fully turn on the lights as he sat down at the table. “then back to bed, okayyyy?” the little boy in his arms looked up at me with big eyes similar to his father’s. i lit the candle on the cake before kuroo pulled me onto his lap as well. “babeeee.” 

“what? i want my wife and our son in my arms while i blow the candle out,” he pouted, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. 

“be careful, we wouldn’t our moms to hear that right nowwww.”

“why not? they’re still over the moon about him,” he said, referring to the little boy in our arms. 

i carefully took our son from him and cradled him on my lap as kuroo wrapped his arms securely around me. “oh, be quiet. let’s sing happy birthday to daddy, okay?” i cooed down at our son as i took his hands in mine and started to clap our hands together as i quietly sang happy birthday to the love of my life. as i finished, he leaned forward to blow out the candle. i watched him happy as he turned to look at me with his own happiness sparkling in his eyes. “happy birthday, baby.” 

he leaned in close, his lips capturing mine in a soft, but loving kiss. we shared a few more short kisses before grabby hands reached up at us. babbles of protest were heard as our son jealousy reached up for kisses of his own. kuroo laughed and i picked him up as we both showered him with kisses. “we didn’t forget about you, little man.” 

i carefully got off kuroo’s lap and handed the baby to him to grab a fork and a knife for the cake. i looked up and smiled as i watched kuroo play with him, puffing out his bare chest playfully. 

“hey, kitten?” 

“yes?” i responded, walking back to them. 

he looked up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “how about we… celebrated later when he’s asleep like we did on your birthday?” 

a faint blush heated my cheeks as i thought back to what he was referring to. it seems like my mind wasn’t the only thing that remembered as my body reacted helplessly to his offer. “with the same outcome?” i questioned, looking down at the product of that night. 

“yes, i’d love to have another one with you,” he responded. 

a smile found its way to my lips as i leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. “me too, tetsu.”


	3. Chapter 3

“we’ll be expecting more babies,” kuroo’s mom suggested with a smirk as she took our son from me and handed him to kenma. kenma complained quietly as the baby babbled in his arms, reluctantly walking out the front door as their mom pushed him out. 

“i can promise you that,” kuroo replied with a wink. 

my mom waved back at us as she followed the pair. “don’t break the bed this time! happy birthday!” 

“i, for sure, can’t promise you that!” kuroo called after her, waving back happily. 

his sudden declaration caught me off guard. i cleared my throat as a furious blush crept up my cheeks. we both watched as they walked down the street to kuroo’s parents’ house. “why did you say that to my mom?” i complained, pinching his arm. 

“ow!” he responded as he swatted my hand away. “it’s not like i’m lying.” he took my hand and pulled me back into the house with him. “besides, now i have you all to myself.” 

words of protest never left my lips as he pressed his own against mine in a heated kiss, closing the door behind me. he swiftly lifted me into his arms, carrying me back to our room skillfully. he carefully tossed me onto the bed and i stared up at him lustfully as i watched as his nimble fingers undo each button on his shirt slowly. “mmm can’t believe i have this all to myself…” 

“you’ve had all this to yourself for years now, kitten,” he responded huskily as he spread my legs. i opened obediently, watching as he dipped his head down under my dress. his feverish lips skimmed over my bare skin, starling me with their heat. i moaned as he sucked at a sweet spot on my thigh before lapping his tongue over my panties. he skillfully removed the fabric with his teeth, tugging them off. 

i tilted my head, watching him curiously as he hovered over me. “what…?” 

“nothing, i’m just admiring you…” he said, his soft whisper fading into the night. he leaned on his forearms that rested on each side of my head before kissing me slowly, savoring each taste. 

i slid my hand down his bare chest as i returned each kiss. “you can admire me for the rest of your life, because i’m not going anywhere.” the taste of his kiss and the heat of his body made me feel dizzy. when i closed my eyes, our kisses felt even more intense. the sound of us kissing was so loud and erotic and it made my body heat up even more underneath his. i felt his bulge pressed against me as his tongue frantically and hungrily played with mine.

kuroo ran his hand down my curves until he stopped at my thighs, gripping them. he sat up then and took in the sight of me lying there beneath him with my dress half on me, his eyes traveling slowly over my body. 

i watched, flushed, as he undid his pants, pulling out his throbbing dick in all its glory. an audible gasp left my lips as he pressed the tip into me slowly. “t-tetsu…ahh~” i moaned out, gripping his wrist. 

“shh, daddy wants to make his kitten feel good,” he responded huskily as he slid himself into me fully. he took hold of both of my hands, pinning them on my stomach, as he thrusted into me. “feel that?” he smirked as each time he thrusted into me, my stomach bulged out slightly against my wrists. 

the thought of him penetrating me so deep made me flush like crazy. i felt myself grip onto him with each thrust causing him to groan under his breath. “nngh~ ahh…” breathless moans escaped my lips unbidden, as i arched my back.   
  
he flipped me onto my side, straddling my bottom leg as he gripped my other thigh against his stomach. his thrusts dove deeper into me as he angled himself into a better position. 

my breath was ragged as he mercilessly made my body his, rubbing against my g-spot at full force. i felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as i gripped onto the sheets to ground myself. 

he reached down and grabbed my chin firmly in his hand, making me look up at him. “look at me, kitten. show daddy how good you feel,” he demanded in a low growl. he teasingly bit onto my calf as his hazel catlike eyes stared down at me with lust. 

with my mouth agape, i helplessly stared back up into his gaze as he filled my throbbing hole with his thick dick. 

he grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he let go of my leg, leaning down to capture my lips hungrily with his own. the sounds of his balls slapping against my body edged me close to release as he pulled my chin down to give him full access to my mouth. 

“r-right there!” my muffled moans faded into his mouth as he devoured me whole. he kept his pace steady as he pulled back to watch as i unfolded in his hands. a shudder ran down my body as i held onto his wrist. whimpers of pleasure rumbled in my throat as my body shook from release. 

“that’s my pretty kitten…” he cooed, slowly down his thrusts. he slowly pulled out and undressed himself fully before taking off my dress. “now it’s daddy’s turn,” an evil smirk tugged on his lips as he pulled you to him for more.


	4. merry christmas, baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n and kuroo wake up to a christmas surprise

hearing hushed whispers, my eyes slowly fluttered open. blinking a few times, my eyes adjusted to the dim lights of the christmas tree that washed into the dark bedroom. "babe...?" i muttered, half asleep. i gently rubbed my eyes, a soft sigh slipping from my lips. what time is it? i wondered to myself.

"i'm here," he responded quietly.

the next thing i knew was that our son was jumping in between us, shouting quietly. "santa! santa!"

slowly, i sat up and gathered him into my arms. "santa?" i responded, sleepiness still evident in my voice. i turned to give tetsuro a pointed look.

he looked back at me with a mischievous smirk. "i'm surprised santa didn't wake you up, baby," he commented as he ran a hand through his bed head.

i raised an eyebrow and looked down at the little boy grinning in my lap. "did santa wake you up?" 

"yeah!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. there was a moment of silence before i heard some rummaging in the living room that made our son scream in excitement. "santa!!"

"let's go see what he left you, yeah?" tetsuro asked, slipping out of bed. he scooped our son out of my arms and carried him into the living room. he paused before exiting out of the room to make sure that i was following behind. he hoisted our son up a few times in the air as we made our way to the living room.

i eyed him suspiciously, sleep finally fading from my senses. "did you plan something, tetsu?"

he turned his head to look back at me, a grin plastered on his smug face, "you'll see."

i pulled a face and turned on the living room lights. my eyes immediately fell on the tall figure crouched by the tree and his slightly shorter accomplice. i snorted, my hand flying up to cover my mouth. "what the hell..." i whispered to myself.

"SANTA!!!" the two year old boomed as he wriggled in his dad's arms. tetsuro set him down and he zoomed up towards "santa".

"HO HO HO HO!!" bokuto boomed with an awkward laugh that followed. he scratched his fake beard and hoisted our son up in his arms. "merry christmas, little dude." bokuto was standing in my living room, fully dressed as santa from the red suit to the fake belly. akaashi was with him dressed as what i assumed as one of santa's elves. what made it even more funny to me was that they were wearing socks that matched their costumes.

"santa!" his face lit up just like how his dad's does when he sneaks his little candies that he thinks i didn't know he hides in the night stand. 

akaashi stood awkwardly next to bokuto, fidgeting with his elf ear. "merry christmas..."

"tetsu, what's going on?" i whispered to my husband as i wrapped my arm around his.

"what do you think, baby? santa's here," he replied, beaming down at me.

i buried my face into his shoulder, failing to contain my laughter. i continued to laugh as our son talked his head off to bokuto. akaashi grabbed one of the cookies that we laid out for santa and was about to eat it until the two year old shouted at him that those were for santa. he grabbed the cookie from the elf and told "santa" to open up. once again, i snorted as the scene unfolded in front of me.

"little man, don't be mean to santa's little helper," tetsuro commented, laughter tangled in his voice. he offered the plate of cookies to akaashi. our son watched with a pout on his face as akaashi took another cookie.

"gee, thanks..." he muttered before popping the cookie in his mouth. "can i go home now...? i still have work to do," he whispered to us.

i giggled and carefully took the little boy from bokuto once i noticed that his eyes were threatening to close. "okay, baby. it's time to say good night to santa and his helper. he has more houses to go to."

his pout grew deeper as he looked longingly at bokuto. "see you again?"

"of course. as long as you've been a good boy, you'll see me next christmas!" bokuto responded, deepening his voice for affect. "g'night, little dude." he waved back to the little boy as he waved and yawned.

i took him back to our room and made sure he fell asleep before coming back. i watched as tetsuro saw bokuto and akaashi out. "so, how long have you been planning this out?" i asked, amused.

"for a while," he replied with equal amusement. he slowly approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist. he smiled down at me, rubbing my back soothingly. "what do you think?"

"it was quite a sight to see," i answered honestly, sliding my palms up his arms and around his neck. "i'm pretty sure you guys made his year."

"good, i want to give him the world." he paused as he looked down at me with love in his eyes. "you too." he leaned down to rest his forehead against mine.

i smiled back up at him, staring up into his hazel eyes. "hmm... what else do you have up your sleeve?"

he nodded his head upwards and my eyes followed the direction. "you know what they say about mistletoe, right?"

i scoffed and laughed as he dipped his head back down, capturing my lips with his own. happily, i returned his attack of kisses, holding him close to me. squealing, i held onto him as he leaned down to lift my legs around his waist. "hey!"

he laughed and kissed me a few more times, "hey back." he held me close to him as he nuzzled his nose against my own. "merry christmas, baby."

"merry christmas, you big dork."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: september 11, 2020


End file.
